A Night Forgotten
by KiraSnow125
Summary: "Levi, why did you save me that night?" She inquired. "You owe me an explanation." She smiled up at him as he held her tight against his chest. She could hear the sound of his heart pick up pace. He looked down at her, his face fully red. "Because I knew that you were different; I knew that I would love you." Levi x OC Story. Rated M for Violence, Strong Language, and Smut
1. Prologue

**A Night Forgotten**

"Hey girlie!" A voice penetrated through her thoughts. Kira whipped around, her hand instinctively reached into her pocket, where a small, sheathed knife was held. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the filth ridden street for the one that called her name. _'where are you bastard?'_ The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her hand wrenched the knife out of the pocket and she threw the sheath off onto the ground._ 'Where the fuck are you?'_ Her eyes still scanning the area, it was almost pitch black, but living underground for so many years had gotten her used to the dark. Too intent on her prey in front of her, her senses failed to detect the one standing directly behind her.

"Gotcha now sweetie." A deep guttural voice teased her. Kira tried to spin and attack her enemy, but it was too late. The man had knocked the blade out of her hand, leaving her defenseless. _'Dammit! How the hell could I do this?'_ A blow to the head sent her flying to the ground, Kira let out a small whimper while trying not to lose consciousness. "This is your payment for fucking with our business bitch!" The man stood over her, his eyes gleaming at her defenseless body. _'Please no….'_ she looked up at him, hatred burning in her eyes; _'You bastard.'_ He leaned down to her and brought his fist down on her wrist.

Kira let out a bloodcurdling scream; her wrist had been shattered by the tremendous force brought on it. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at the man and spit in his face.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT!" His face twisted in rage as brought his fist up to strike her one last time. '_Do what you will.'_ Her vision started to go as she was slipping out of consciousness. A blur of motion passed her field of sight. Kira could barely make out the sounds of men yelling, and people fighting. "What the fuck?!" She heard her enemy scream.

"You son of a bitch!" was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

* * *

**Well that was intense... **

**KiraSnow here! I made this out of me being bored, extremely tired, and my HUGE fangirl crush on Levi Heichou~~~**

**Anyway; Im going to try and not make it a smut only story, by tossing in some crude humor, and heartfelt moments. Hehe; I will try to post as much as I can when I can! **

**Reviews welcome as always. :3 If you like this, don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well, They're a work in progress! **


	2. Chapter 1

Kira slowly opened her eyes; her head was reeling. She couldn't figure out what had happened exactly, and how she ended up where she was. All she knew was she was in an unfamiliar building, in an unfamiliar bed. Kira sat up slowly. Pain shot up her wrist and a soft groan left her lips. She looked down to see that somebody had wrapped it in bandages. _'Who did this…?'_ Her eyesight cleared somewhat and she could make out a small dimly lit room. The walls were a dirty grey stone, and the floor was a dark brown wood. A small table sat next to her with a glass of water and a dying candle.

"Where am I?" Her voice announced her thought.

"You're safe now." A voice cool as ice answered her. Kira look to the direction of the voice, and saw a man sitting in a chair opposite to her. Her face flushed red and she covered it with a blanket; _'was he there the whole time?'_ She looked up at him again, his grey eyes staring at a mug that he clenched. His hair was short, but neatly parted down the middle, and bangs that partially covered his forehead. "You were being attacked by one of Astal's men. What exactly did you do to piss them off so much?" He paused for a moment, his gaze still fixed on his mug. "Never mind that. I just happened to be passing through at the time, and I heard you scream out." His voice was bitter; he almost spat the words angrily at her. Kira was taken aback by his seriousness; she winced at his words as if they stung her.

"I didn't need help. I could have handled it." She looked down at her broken wrist. The man scoffed at her; she felt disgusted by how nonchalant he was.

"You would have been raped if I didn't save you brat. You would have probably been killed to!" He snarled at her. Kira flinched for a moment, then felt the back of her neck and shoulders grow progressively hotter. "Be grateful brat. I saved your life." He got up out of the chair and walked up slowly next to her bed. Two things stuck out to her about this man. His dick personality and his short height.

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me now? After all that work you went to bandaging me up and cleaning me off-?" She stopped abruptly. She had never put thought into how all of the dirt and blood got washed off of her body. "What the FUCK?!" she yelped embarrassedly. "What did you do to me?!" Kira now realized that she lay in this bed with only panties on, a blanket that she was holding to cover her up.

"You were filthy." Was all he said as he glowered down at her. '_He hates me'_ he turned away from her bed side. "If you're wondering if I took advantage of you, don't be. I don't have time to fuck around with little brats like yourself." His voice irked her; she wanted to punch him and put that man in his place. After all, there was no way that he could have taken on those two men by herself; he must have had others.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like this?" Her thoughts made themselves known again; _'what does he want with me? Why did he help me just to insult me?'_ she let her thoughts drift for a moment. _'But why do I feel so safe around him?'_ A sharp pain jolted her back to reality. Her hair was being yanked up by the bangs. The man brought his face inches from her, his cool breath caressing her cheek.

"Exactly who I know I am. Levi Ackerman." Levi let go of the hair he had gripped in his hand and pushed Kira's head back. She fell back down on the bed with a thump. His grey eyes laughed at her, mocking her helplessness. "I have no business with brats such as yourself." He snarled as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kira laid in the bed, clenching her broken wrist and sobbing quietly to herself. She could hear the voice of Levi talking to someone outside of the room.

"It's fine, she's awake." His voice was cool and collected.

"I heard you yelling, and I was just concerned; that's all." A girl spoke up "Is she doing alright, like does she seem fine?" Kira braced herself for the reply.

"Yes. She… that girl is different. I don't know what it is about her, but she's just-" He stopped.

"Just what?" The girl asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. He didn't reply. "Just what Levi?" she asked again, annoyance rung in her voice.

"Forget it." His voice got low and Kira's face grew hot. His footsteps receded as he walked away from the door. Kira tried her best to fall asleep but her eyes would not stay closed, as much as she tried to fall asleep, she couldn't. '_Levi…'_ he was all she could think about. _'Why did he save me?'_ A soft knock sounded at the door to the bedroom.

"Come in…" She said weakly, her voice was fading. A girl with short red pigtails walked in, a tray with some bread and another small glass of water on it. A grey blouse and black pants hung from her left arm.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you miss." The red head smiled. A feeling of relief washed over Kira. _'At least somebody here is nice.'_ She laid the clothes down on the table next to the bed. "I brought you some clothes, and some food if you're hungry." Kira's stomach growled. The girl looked at her and started to giggle. "I guess you are hungry!"

"Yeah…" Kira looked down at the roll on the tray.

"I'm Isabel, it's nice to meet you." She smiled again and held her hand out.

"Kira." She shook Isabel's hand with disbelief. _'I didn't think people like this existed in the underground here.'_ Isabel sat down on the side of the bed next to her. Kira broke a piece of the bread off and nibbled happily at it.

"You're lucky." Kira looked up at Isabel, her eyes questioning. "Levi left yesterday morning without telling us where he was going. He said that he needed to clear his head and would be back later that evening. It grew later and later, and he still didn't show. I was about to go to sleep when I heard the door slam open, I knew that Levi must have come back so I walked out to see him. I saw him holding you in his arms, you're face was bloody, there was dirt all over you, and your wrist was broken. I didn't know if you were dead or alive, because of the state that you were in. He told me that you were being assaulted by one of Astal's men and that he saved you from death…" She looked down at her feet nervously. "Levi has helped quite a few people here, but I have never known him to do something like what he did last night. Especially when he brought you back here. It's not a bad thing, but still; Levi isn't like that. He told me to undress you and wash you off, so I did that if you don't mind." Kira looked at Isabel. She didn't realize how lucky she was that she had been saved from death. A pang of sadness hit her _'I was a total bitch to him, and he saved my life.'_

"wait, He didn't wash me off?" Kira gasped. Isabel looked at her wide eyed.

"What? No!" She laughed. "Did he tell you he did?"

"Well no, I assumed he did because he was here when I woke up and I had no clothes on." Kira looked down at her lap.

"You assumed wrong!" She laughed some more. "I'm sorry, but that's funny! I'm pretty sure that if Levi saw you naked he wouldn't know what to do!"

"What." Kira away, _'I just embarrassed myself big time.'_ Isabel looked to the door, and smiled.

"Anyway, I'll leave you be, you need some rest." The girl got up and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Kira flopped back on the bed, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. '_That Levi guy did fight off those two guys to save me. Maybe he isn't too bad after all.'_ She smiled contentedly at the ceiling, she hadn't had anybody care about her in years. The door opened, and footsteps ascended to her bedside once more. Kira smiled as she looked up at the man standing before her. He looked down at her and his cheeks had a hint of pink in them. She felt him sit next to her on the bed. Her eyelids grew so heavy, she couldn't hold them open any longer. His hand stroked her cheek and brushed her bangs away from her face as she fell asleep.

"Levi…" was the last thing she mumbled before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Light filtered in through small cracks in the stone wall; dull beams of light roused Kira gently from her dreams. Still sleepy, she rolled over gingerly, trying not to hit her wrist. Closing her eyes, she tried to get herself situated comfortably so she could go back to sleep. She pulled the blanket up to her face and cracked her eyes open. She could make out the faint outline of a face terribly close to her own. Her eyes shot open and the face became clear; it was Levi. Kira looked at him silently, studying him; _'He's sleeping next to me…'_ The thought of that made Kira's heartbeat speed up, her chest felt tight. _'He looks so sweet; He's definitely asleep, but probably not a deep sleep; he's too alert for that…he looks like he couldn't hurt anything.'_ Kira closed her eyes for a moment, she moved up to him and laid her head to his chest and smiled. _'As long as he's asleep, he won't know…'_ she kissed his neck gently, and then closed her eyes contentedly. A weight pressed down on her back, and she realized he had put his arm around her. Levi's grip tightened and he pulled her even closer to him. His lips landed on her forehead and he kissed it gently_. 'Oh Maria! He's awake!'_ she squeezed her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. 'I barely know him, but why do I feel like this?'

"Kira…" He murmured sleepily. She jolted_, 'his voice is so seductive!'_ her fists clenched nervously. "I know you're not asleep. But just keep pretending, I don't care." He chuckled lowly, and hugged her against his chest. "You are sleeping in my bed I'll have you know_." 'Wait what? His bed?!'_ Her heart raced, she looked up at his face to see if his eyes were open. They were shut, she sighed in relief; his gaze made her neck hairs stand on end. Kira closed her eyes once more, trying desperately to fall back asleep. She couldn't sleep; she lay in the bed, pressed up against him as he slept soundly.

"Levi…?" she questioned. The only response was the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She smiled, burying her face in his chest. "Why do I feel so safe around you?" She muttered under her breath. The fatigue was too much, and Kira shut her eyes once more before finally falling asleep again.

The door burst open; it smacked so loud against the wall with a loud crack, in which Kira and Levi jumped up in the bed.

"GOOD MORNING!" Isabel shouted, a malicious grin spread across her face. She stared at Kira, covering herself with the blanket and her face bright red. Then she turned over at Levi with no shirt, rubbing his temples with his index finger. "Am I interrupting something?" She smiled teasingly and put her hand to her mouth. "I'll leave you two to your business…" She giggled cruelly and started to close the door.

"It's not what it looks like Isabel!" Kira stuttered nervously. Isabel's eyes gleamed and she grinned with sick pleasure at Kira.

"Oh Kira, you're first day meeting Levi and you're already in his bed! If I didn't know better, I'd call you a slut!" She laughed so hard tears welled up in her eyes. "And Levi… I knew the only reason you saved her was so you could bang her later!" Isabel laughed harder. Tears poured from Kira's eyes.

"Isabel….." She sobbed. "Why you do this?" Isabel stopped laughing and looked at Kira, her mouth wide open.

"Don't cry Kira! I was joking!" She rushed over to Kira and hugged her. She stroked her back like a mother would to an injured child. "If I knew you were so sensitive I wouldn't have said anything…" Levi stared at Isabel in disgust, and scoffed at her.

"Why would I do anything with a crybaby like her?" He spat out. Isabel shot him a look that said 'you will die'.

"Shut the fuck up Levi. You were the one sleeping with her." Isabel retorted. "Don't give that shit big brother." She laughed, stoking Kira's head. Kira turned her head to look at Levi and stuck her tongue out at him. Levi's face contorted with anger.

"Bitch." He snorted. Isabel released Kira, and stood up. She smiled at the two of them and walked to the door.

"Breakfast is ready if you two want to eat now… or later is fine too if you guys want some alone time." Isabel winked at Kira and left the room "Have fun you two!" She smiled before closing the door. Kira stared at the door as if waiting for it to magically spring open.

"What a bitch…" he blurted out, his grey eyes glaring at the door. He ran his hand through his short dark hair. It smoothed his hair back hair back perfectly causing it to fall cleanly parted across his face. He turned quickly to look at Kira. "Put some clothes on brat."

"You-!" She stopped herself; she didn't want to piss him off anymore than he already was. Kira grabbed the clothes off the small table and stood up shyly; covering her exposed pink body with the clothes. She turned to the side and cupped her breasts with her arm to hide her hard nipples. _'Dammit why now?'_ Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Levi looking at her with intent curiosity. She tried her best to ignore him, but it was too much. "Stop staring at me you perv!" Kira looked down at the floor, furious with herself for being shy. _'After all I did sleep next him naked…'_ She slipped the straps of her bra on, and reached her good hand back to hook it. Her fingers fumbled with holding the straps, she let out a whimper of dismay.

"Looks like you need help with that." he moved out of the bed and stepped behind her. He hooked the back of her bra together with ease. His nose brushed the side of her neck, Kira's pulse quickened. "Is that better?" He whispered, his words like snakes slithered to her ear. Levi placed his hands on the sides of her ribs, slowly moving them down to her waist; he bit at the side of her neck. Kira let out a soft moan as he moved his right hand within the band of her panties.

"Levi please…" Kira shifted uncomfortably, trying to move his hands away from between her legs. He moved his left hand and pushed her chin back so he could see her face; her shifting allowed his other hand to make its way between her legs. _'Oh please not now!'_ Kira moaned softly, wriggling her body in protest; no use, he teased her clit gently while kissing her neck intensely. Her body trembled as he forced a finger into her opening. "Levi-! Ah~!" Her body was on fire.

"The things I could do to you." He groaned in her ear as he pressed his hard cock into her backside. He stopped abruptly; taking a couple steps back from Kira, grabbing his shirt with disgust and walked towards the door. Kira collapsed on the floor, landing on her broken wrist. A sharp cry of pain escaped her lips. "You're pathetic." He grunted as he walked out of the room; slamming the door behind him once again.

Alone, Kira didn't move from the floor. She laid there and clutched her wrist, sobbing. Tears flowed down her face, creating a small puddle on the worn wooden floor. After a couple minutes, she sat up, wiped the salty water from her eyes and finished putting her clothes on. She finally had time to observe the room now that nobody was there. A small wardrobe sat in a corner, one of the doors lay adjacent. Curiously, she slunk over to it and opened the door a little more, her eyes lighting up at the treasure she had found inside. _'It's a.. 3D maneuver gear! What I've been trying to do to get my paws on one of these!'_ her hooded cloak hung on a hanger. She slipped the gear on as quietly as she could, and threw her cloak on to hide the bulkiness. She opened the door silently and walked out to where three people sat. Isabel looked up at Kira from the chair she sat, Kira returned her gaze and smiled weakly. She glanced over to Levi, but to her dismay, he averted her gaze. Kira looked over to the other, a man with silver hair; he smiled at her, but Kira didn't notice.

In an instant; she ran over to the door leading out to the filthy streets and forced it open. She looked back for a fleeting moment to see them rise and try to run after her. Kira shot her 3DM gear up at the roof of a crumbling village and quickly followed the retracting line.

"KIRA!" She heard Isabel scream. Tears welled up in Kira's eyes as she flew along the gear farther away.

* * *

**That escalated quickly! -blushies- **

**I didn't really plan on having a smutty scene until chapter 5ish; but oh well, things turned out differently. I find that I write the best when I'm almost to the point that I'd pass out from exhaustion. I have no idea why though; so obviously all these chapters have been written in the middle of the night. Probably like 11pm-2am is when I canwrite good hehe**


	4. Chapter 3

Kira glided along the rooftops getting farther and farther away from that man. She had planned to avoid him until her wrist healed. _'Damn bastard! Why would he do that to me? What could he possibly want from me?'_ Pillars of rock jutted from the ceiling to the ground. Kira weaved in between them elegantly, her eyes scanned the bases of the pillars. A man standing next to a fruit vendor spotted Kira and waved to her; Kira smiled and shot the wire near him and landed on the ground.

"Kira!" The man smiled. His brown bangs hung down across his eyes, as he greeted Kira cheerfully. "It's been weeks, I was getting worried not seeing you." He fidgeted.

"I just went away for a couple days, that's all." She glanced away nervously, trying to hide her broken wrist.

"What the hell? You broke your wrist? Kira, it was one of Astal's grunts again wasn't it?" She looked down and kicked the ground. "Why? I told you to stop stealing their equipment. Military and Gang affairs aren't a good mix, especially if they're black marketing weapons and gear. If you keep it up, you'll have worse than a broken arm." He took her hand in his and pulled her close into a tight embrace. "Why don't you just be with me?"

"Collin…" Kira sighed, and pushed him back with her good hand. "I can't I'm sorry."

"Why not? Why do you insist to live down here in the filth when you can live with me in the capital? Don't tell me you don't like it, and don't fit it there because I never knew you lived down here until you told me! Let me protect you Kira!" He grabbed her other wrist to hold her back. "You'll die in this filth!" Kira broke free of his grasp, hitting his hand away and turned to leave. Her eyes hidden behind her hood, she glanced at him.

"Then so be it. If this is my fate, then I accept it. I will not live in a place where everything is handed to me; I'm not a fat pig unlike most of the capital bastards. I would rather work hard for my pay." She spat the words with disgust, the capital dwellers made her sick.

"Then join the military police!" Annoyance shot through Kira like the way a bullet pierced the skull of an animal.

"Fuck the military. Those corrupt bastards!" Kira shot the 3Dm gear at the pillar and jumped gracefully onto an outcropping of rocks. Refusing to look back, Kira squeezed her body through a fissure in the wall, light shined through, and Kira could make out the scent of grass and fresh air. Pushing her body through the hole, she stumbled as she set her feet on the grassy ground. Walls of stone and dirt lined the hole, boulders of what was once a ceiling lay piled on the ground. A fallen tree lay half in a spring; Kira hopped on top of it and set her maneuver gear on a jutting branch. Kira jumped down off the tree and climbed up on the rocks. Birds flew gracefully overhead, deer ran across an open field. Kira gasped as she saw wind billow over the vast field, the tall grasses as the air crossed over them.

Kira slid down the smooth boulder, landing gracefully on the grass below her. Voices echoed from outside of the fissure; she bolted over to her gear, breaking the branch off as she grabbed it before she ran for cover under a few fallen jagged layers of rock.

"Where do you think she went big brother?" Kira's ears pricked at the sound of Isabel's voice_. 'Please don't let them find me…' _

"Who knows. That bitch will pay when I find her though." He sneered. Kira clenched her fists, _'I will make him pay for using me like he did.'_ She bit her teeth down on her tongue in anger, letting out a startled yelp from the pain. She slammed her eyes shut, hoping that the sound she made was not heard. Kira could barely make out their voices, only fragments of sentences.

"Listen… I'll look… You go." Levi told Isabel.

"Okay." Kira pushed her body farther into the crevice, hoping the darkness would conceal her. _'Dammit. There's nowhere to run; unless I run out, use my 3DM gear, swing up through the hole and out onto the field. But I have no idea of his skills, or Isabel for that matter .I'm fucked.. Why didn't I think of this?! If they had one maneuver gear, they would have more!'_

"I know you're here bitch! Come out now and I won't have to hurt you as much. If I have to find you I'll break your other wrist." He called to her. Kira fished in her cloak pocket; her fingers grasped the familiar hilt of her blade. _'I'll make it quick.'_ She took a step out into the light, her hood still hiding her face. She could feel his gaze combing her over. "There you are." He smirked with pride. "I knew you would show your face. I bet this is why Astal's men attacked you isn't it thief? Though I do admire your courage; not many people would try and steal from him. Still this foolish game will get you nowhere."

An evil grin spread across her face, her eyes aflame with bloodlust as she spun to face him. "What foolish game Levi?" She taunted. A shaft of light caught on the blade and reflected in his direction. '_Dammit!' _He was taken aback, not realizing that the 'innocent' girl he rescued had a lust for blood. His legs spread into a ready position and his hand on his back pocket.

Dark clouds passed overhead, blocking the sun's light. Kira lifted her gaze to the sky, tears running down her cheeks. She could feel her pulse increasing in speed, and her grip on her knife loosed a bit. Levi's hand moved away from his pocket and back down to his side, he gazed at Kira curiously _**'What is she going to do…?' **_seconds that passed felt like minutes; tears still flowed from her eyes. The dark cloud passed and a ray of sun sparkled on droplets on Kira's face. She slowly lowered gaze to look at Levi, then down to the ground, shielding her eyes with her lame hand. The knife in her hand dropped into the grass below her, Kira's hand grabbed painfully at her the opposite shoulder.

"WHY?!" She screamed at him, her voice shaking. Her eyes met his, pain shown in her brown orbs. He stood on top of the fallen tree looking down at Kira, a tight pain welled up in his chest._** 'She is so…'**_ Levi approached her slowly, his guard renewed. She sat on the ground clutching her sobbing body, tears landed across the grass like dew in the cool morning air. His footsteps approached her, and she looked up at him. A concerned frown crossed his face for an instant, then back to his serious expression. "Why did you save me?" She begged him for an answer; he just stood above her.

"You are a pathetic piece of trash." He bent down on one leg and looked her in the straight in the eyes. "I could have left you to die if that's what you wanted you ungrateful piece of shit. All you're good for is a slight moment of play. Nothing more. You hear me?! I would have left you to die if I had known better! You're a thieving low-life!" He grabbed her by her hair again. "Go die." His hand struck her face with the force of an ox. Blood from her nose spattered across the ground, in crimson droplets. She smacked the ground with a thud, her head reeling as it stuck the dirt. She looked at him, a fire of determination ignited in her eyes.

"I…" her voice barely rose above a whisper. "I trusted you…" Blood streamed from her nose and over her lips. "You betrayed me, like everyone else." Her body was shaking, and her face throbbed with the pain. Levi's eyes widened in horror _**'She's just a scared little girl masked by a young woman's figure!' **_His stomach churned and he slammed his hand to his mouth to keep the bile at bay. _**'I took advantage of her, made her feel useless, and then left her all alone. I saved her from those bastards, but then turned around and hurt her more than they ever could have.' **_He hit the ground with his fist, bruising two of his knuckles. Kira's body was sprawled on the ground in front of him, her darkened eyes looking frailly up at him. Blood crusted brown on her face; tears still running from her eyes. One hand lay half- open in the grass, outstretched from her body. _**'She's just trying to live. Just like Isabel, Farlan, and I. Just trying to survive in this filth can turn one against another.'**_

"Kira." His eyes fell upon her helpless body, his expression grew soft. "Forgive me." He clenched his jaw tightly. His hand moved tentatively to her outstretched one. "I can't defend myself for what I did. I betrayed you; saving you from those thugs then using your body for my own sick pleasure. Please forgive me." He gently wiped the crusted blood off of her face; then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand touched hers, weaving his fingers between hers, their gaze met; a weak smile crossed her face.

"Thank you." She managed to find her voice. Her smile turned into an expression of love. Levi's face grew hot and he shifted on his knees. _**'Why do I feel like this? How could this girl do this to me?'**_ Levi gently scooped Kira up and held her bridal style in his arms. Once again she felt herself fading off; she sighed deeply and let the darkness overcome her.

* * *

Levi stood for a few moments in the grass. Looking around at the surroundings, he noticed how beautiful it was. The water that was bubbling up from a stream was clear, not full of dirt like the water from the sewer.

"Levi!" He heard Farlan's distinct voice coming from the hole in the wall. "Did you find that little thief?" his voice bitter.

"Yes. I need your help. I believe the 3DM gear she took is around here somewhere, find it and meet me back at the base." Farlan Emerged from the hole, his eyes widened at the sight of him carrying Kira in his arms.

"Levi, what did you do to her?" He breathed. Levi looked nervously at her, then back at Farlan.

"I'll tell you later. Get the gear." He stepped past Farlan and turned his body sideways so he would have enough room to push through with Kira.

"Levi, you love that girl don't you?" Farlan looked straight at Levi; Levi returned is gaze but said nothing. Farlan, nodding his head with a certain understanding, started to look for the hidden gear.

Outside of the hole, Levi shot his 3DM cord at the pillar and proceeded to go back to base with Kira in his arms. Glancing down at her sleeping face, a almost unnoticeable smile crossed his lips. "You lucky brat."

* * *

**Well I hope this made up for the crazy scene in the last chapter. A little more... A LOT more intense this chapter. I'm really into my story like a fangirl lol! when I write I tend to zone out and just let my fingers do their magic; so when I review this, it's always nice to see how it turned out.**


End file.
